crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Justice League
The Justice League was a team of nine superheroes who joined together occasionally to combat the evil that would rise of to plague the Earth in the 21st Century. Formed after the Parademon Invasion of Earth, the League acted to protect the Earth from threats that each individual member could not handle alone. Assisting them on their missions was the team of ARGUS, led by the League's liaison, Colonel Steve Trevor. A strict policy of only seven members, the League would refuse to have the US Government or the United Nations add more members to their team. Due to this, the UN would make their own version of the League, coined the Justice League International. History Extraterrestrial Threats and Trinity War When the Apokoliptan Army of Darkseid would arrive to invade Earth. The Green Lantern would meet up with the Batman and search for the Earth's known extraterrestrial, Superman. The three would soon be joined by the Flash, Aquaman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg in what came to be known as the Parademon Invasion of Earth. Joining together, the seven would repel the invading Parademons and save the Earth. Although originally coined the Super Seven by the Flash, author David Graves later renamed the group the Justice League. Steve Trevor acted as the group's liasion. The League soon found an ally in the Martian Manhunter, though depending on who was asked, the Manhunter was more or less a member of the League. The group, headquartered at the Hall of Justice, seldom worked together, only pairing up for such threats as those against Starro the Conquerer, AMAZO, Despero, the Key and the Royal Flush Gang. The League also found an ally in Metamorpho, who helped save them from the Hyperclan. The Manhunter later disagreed with and turned on the League, causing a scuffle resulting in his departure. The League later denied all attempts at membership by other superheroes, though they did continue to work with A.R.G.U.S. and S.T.A.R. Labs. The League continued to protect the wolrd from such threats as the Orb of Ra, Graves and even that of Atlantis. During this time, the League fired Steve Trevor as their liasion, replacing him with Amanda Waller. To face the threat of H'El, Superman called the League together. It was during this time that the Green Lantern quit the League, prompting them to try and interrogate his replacement. The League later had tryouts to let in new members, deciding it best to have heroes who could dedicate their full time to the League. Eventually they decided on Atom, Element Woman and Firestorm. Soon after the new inductions, the League was faced with the returning threat of Despero, by the time they arrived, though they found Despero incapacitated, seemingly at the hands of Atom. In reality, Atom was an agent working for the Justice League of America and Despero had been brought down by the Martian Manhunter. When Shazam went to Kahndaq to scatter the ashes of Black Adam, the League confronted him with Zatanna. They were then met by the Justice League of America, but the confrontation turned into a battle between the two after Superman accidentally killed Arthur Light. Though the battle came to be known as the Trinity War, the first stage ended quickly as both the Leagues were incapacitated by Superman, who demanded he be taken in. As the battle raged on, the Justice League Dark became involved and the battle changed from a search for Pandora's Box to a search for Madame Xanadu. The battle ended with the Secret Society bringing the Crime Syndicate to Earth Prime. After the Syndicate was defeated in the ARGUS Insurgency and the Justice League freed, Shazam was inducted as a member. Lex Luthor attempted to join, but was refused. At this time, the League also cut off all ties with ARGUS. Post-Trinity War and Darkseid War Following the Trinity War, the League dealt with the Doom Patrol and Jessica Cruz, after which they agreed to have Luthor on the League. Luthor inducted Captain Cold as a member of the League. They were then dealt with the issue of the Amazo Virus and Amazo. When called upon by Batman, the League helped deal with the Battle of Nishapur. After Robin gained powers due to the Siege of the Chaos Cannon, the League set up a scenario using Mister Roboto to burn them out. After Superman was infected by the Doomsday Virus and the Battle of Earth occured, the League barely managed to hold off the hordes of Brainiac. Eventually, though, the day was saved by Superman. Many members of the Justice League also witnessed Telos "leak" into Universe 0 during the Convergence. When the Kryptonian Sun God Rao came to Earth and began to try and take over, the Justice League went through an incredibly difficult mission but managed to defeat the God of Krypton. After Superman began to lose his powers and had his secret identity exposed, the Justice League began to fracture. Many members of the Justice League were Jokerized by Joker Venom in the leadup to the Second Skirmish Below Gotham. With Batman having had lost his memory, the Justice League decided to enlist the help of the Powers International sponsored GCPD replacement Batman. When Superman's power troubles were attributed to Vandal Savage, the Justice League teamed up with many other superheroes to defeat the immortal. When Darkseid's minions began to murder people on Earth, the Justice League was attacked by Grail and became embroiled in the Darkseid War. Facing off against the likes of Darkseid, Metron and Mobius, many of the League's members were subjected to the powers of the New Gods. Forced to team up with the Crime Syndicate, after Mobius had fallen, the League defended itself from a Darkseid controlled by Grail. Luckily, Wonder Woman managed to convince Grail to stop Darkseid's assault and end the war. Rebuilding With the Darkseid War over, the Justice League was left fractured as in the aftermath, Superman died savng the world. Other members of the Justice League had left, leaving only the core members intact and on duty. Thanks to Hal Jordan, though, the Green Lantern Simon Baz joined their ranks. Batman also convinced the grieving Justice League to invite Clark White, the new Superman, into the League's ranks. When an alien threat attacked New York City, the League, despite their lessened power, united to fight but found themselves outnumbered. Joined by the new Superman, the Justice League defeated the Reapers. Members * Batman * Superman * Flash * Aquaman * Cyborg * Wonder Woman * Simon Baz * Jessica Cruz Former * Martian Manhunter - Had disputed membership, according to some sources he was an official member of the League though to others, including himself, denied being a part of it. His betrayal, did, however, result in a xenophobic attitude in the League about inducting other members. * Green Lantern - Quit to keep the public image good. Worked with the League again during the Darkseid War. * Steve Trevor - Was an executive member. He was fired by the League. * Amanda Waller - Was an executive member. Had all ties cut off after the ARGUS Insurgency. * Atom - Held true allegiance to the Secret Society and was a member of the Crime Syndicate. * Element Woman - Left to join the Doom Patrol. * Captain Cold - Left during the Darkseid War. * Lex Luthor - Left after the Darkseid War. * Shazam - Left after the Darkseid War. Deceased * Superman - Died defending the world from Denny Swan. Legacy The Justice League was succeeded by the next generation of heroes, who banded together as the Justice League Beyond and carried on the banner of goodwill of the original League. Category:Teams